Reborn
by Chie 'Dark' Tsuki
Summary: When they thought that happily ever after is no longer an unrequited dream, a twist of event grabs that feeble hope away from them, putting them into more challenges and eventually, a different ending. A fic continuation from CleAo Drama CD
1. Chapter 1

A/N

Hey guys! God, it has been awhile since I wrote a fic and now I'm back! I am so sorry for the long hiatus. Due to my studies, RL commitments/distractions and such, I went to complete hiatus from writing any fics. This time, I'm slowly picking up my writer's pen (more like keyboard) and since I have a new muse to my heart.

Hope you guys enjoy this fic l and eave some comments/reviews/critiques if you feel like it *bows*

Also, I'd like to thank so, so much to my friend Julia for proof-reading my fic!

And not to forget my other friend, Shino for sparking up writer-self again and inspire me to write again along with helping me out in certain areas of the fic.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

It's a peaceful day in Midorijima in the Seragaki household. The evening sunlight beams through a room upstairs, piercing blindingly at the man who is busy folding up the cleaned laundries. Irritated by the heat after a few minutes sensing the heat gradually rising on his back, he gets up from his seat and brings down the window shades. The room darkens a little, yet still bright enough for the eyes to see and he smiles at the cool atmosphere.

He then hears the door opens from below at the entrance and his smile widens into a grin, quickly scurrying down to greet his beloved 'master' with his usual welcome home routine – which is a firm hug from behind and a kiss to the cheek along with his usual "Welcome home, Aoba-san" greeting in a cheerful, loving tone.

The latter smiles at the words, turning to face at the man who is now standing in front of him, returning his warm embrace; inhaling his natural scent that reminds him the hills of fresh valleys surrounded by cool yet refreshing air before he looks up at those warm pink eyes belonging to his beloved person. Those pink, gentle eyes that always makes him go all fuzzy yet calm in his mind as they stare back into his own dark, hazel orbs ones and return the kiss on his cheek.

"I'm home, Clear."

Smiling at the faint blush forming on the cheeks of the fair skin of his beloved, a small chuckle comes out of his lips, feeling amused by the reaction he receives every single time he kisses him and proceeds to enter the living room to greet the elder of the house.

Clear touches the spot where Aoba had kissed him, smiling to himself and proceeds to head back to the room to attend his unfinished laundries. Not soon after, a knock is heard and the blue haired man opens the door and sticks his head inside.

"Clear, do you need any help? Grandma said you have been doing chores all morning and I figured I should give you a hand."

The latter frantically waves his hand in refusal upon the request.

"It's ok, Aoba-san. I'm almost finished here. You should take a shower and have some rest. You must be tired from work. I will prepare dinner soon." he explained.

The other tilts his head in concern.

"Are you sure? And how is your body holding up?"

Ever since Clear has transferred to an Alpha's body, he has been showing signs of improvements and he is coping up with it well. Ever since he made the decision to live with his blue-haired lover due to the fact that his original body could not withstand the glitch that caused problems to the right of his body – mainly his right eye and ear caused by his attempt of breaking the keylock to override the system lock in his head to save Aoba during the Oval Tower incident; Aoba couldn't stop asking his beloved of his condition and it eventually became a habitual routine for him.

Clear nods in assurance, setting aside the neatly folded laundries in a basket with a smile.

"The body is holding up fine, Aoba-san. Thank you for asking."

"I see. Well, I'll head to the showers first."

"Yes, please do go ahead."

Smiling back at him, assured by his words Aoba closes the door and heads to his room to change. Clear picks up the laundry basket that he just folded laundries in and proceeds to sort out the clothes into their respective rooms, starting with his own, Tae's and lastly Aoba's when he is confirmed Aoba is still in the shower.

Scurrying quietly out from the simple room of his beloved, he goes downstairs about to help Tae with dinner preparations in the kitchen.

Since their deep talk about their lives about to become a month ago, the 24 year old man finds himself home early often just to be with his family. He wants to spend every time possible with the jellyfish persona, wanting to cherish their precious moments while the clock ticks away silently. Aoba steps out from the shower, feeling refreshed and gets dressed. Sitting down on his bed, he takes out the fluffy Allmate from his sling back and boots him up.

"Aoba." A deep voice comes out from the Allmate, greeting him as usual while looking at his owner.

"Ren, is Clear working tomorrow?" he asked the Japanese Spitz.

"No, Mizuki gave him 2 days off-day."

"I see. Thanks." He puts him down and lies down on his back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. His thoughts wonder off to the knowledge he obtained from Tae's colleague of how to maintain and fix Clear to their future that is to come.

"Aoba, are you ok?" Ren's voice calls out to him.

"Hmm? Yea, I'm fine. Just thinking." He looks over at Ren and picks him up, resting him on his chest.

Ren's deep black eyes stare at him with his tongue sticks out cutely, tilting his head slightly in question.

"When you're thinking, you always tend to think too deeply and this makes yourself think unnecessary things which in turn messes up your mind." Ren points out.

The man flinches at the response. His Allmate had him all figured out, after years of being with him since he could remember. He scowl at the Japanese Spitz in annoyance and proceed to ruffle the Allmate on the head in a nudging gesture as if denying what the Allmate said just now.

"I know that but you don't have to point that out, Ren"

"Is that bad? It is true though" Ren said.

"Yea but still-"

A knock on his door is heard and Clear's voice resonates from the other side

"Aoba-san, dinner is ready." He informs.

Sitting up, the blue haired puts down his Allmate and walks toward his door and opens up to the figure wearing an apron over his clothes; a sight which reminded him a little of when he still didn't know Clear all that well back in Glitter at Platinum Jail and smiles at him.

"Ok, let's go. I'm hungry."

Dinner that night is a simple dish of Miso soup, Japanese curry rice and some healthy vegetable dishes that Clear came up with. Once they've finished, Tae insists that they leave the dishes to her and both of them reluctantly head upstairs to Aoba's room to rest.

Snuggling up to snowy white hair, they sit by the bed with their fingers entwined; enjoying each other's warmth. Although has changed his body to that of an Alpha's, his warmth remains the same; in which further ensured by the way he slowly hummed the 'Jellyfish Song'.

_Yura yura_

_Yurameku_

_Nami no mai ni_

His calming, gentle voice echoes softly throughout the room, next to his beloved who is now resting his head on his shoulder; listening intently to his gentle, soothing voice.

_Kira kira_

_Takayaku_

_Koe watata yume_

_Kanatae to_

Bringing their entwined hands to his chest where his heart supposed to be, the jellyfish persona keeps on singing. Sighing, to the voice that resonates throughout his ears and the sense of the other's heartbeat, the blue haired slowly drifts into a peaceful slumber. Clear's voice always calms him down; so calm that his consciousness tends to slip away every time he sings his favourite song.

Smiling at how Aoba's breathing calmly next to him, he brings their entwined fingerss and kisses the back of the sleeper's hand. Slowly shifting himself, he picks up his beloved to his bed; tucking him gently and comfortably before he plants a tender kiss on his beloved's forehead, watching him with careful eyes.

He always has this fear of sleep. To him, sleep is like death. A silent killer. Though he knew the basis of sleep and death but he still could not convince himself of the fact that sleep is just like death; reminding him of his grandfather when he passed away.

Suddenly, his vision starts to go blurry. Trying to balance himself up, he places his palm to his eyes trying to remain conscious. He has never told anyone about this but ever since he changed to this body, he sometimes could feel himself losing of his own body. Tae assured him that he could hold up his new body well since he has a strong heart and mind.

But now… he is not sure anymore..

* * *

><p>AN: That's all for now! Next chapter will be up soon so tune in ^^


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I just remembered that Ren is not a Pomeranian but instead, a Japanese Spitz. I have edited the mistake to this chapter and Chapter 1.

Also, I'd like to thank again to Julia for proof-reading my writing. And also to Shino for contributing some ideas.

Enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Clear step of Aoba's room and slowly makes his way back to his room which is situated just at the end of corridor. His room is pretty simple, much simpler than Aoba's yet he's content with it. His room consists of a single bed with bedside table drawer, a wardrobe, a small Japanese table and a mirror stand; which is free of tarp. Though he couldn't bring his grandfather's mirror here from his old home, the Seragaki's have another mirror stand in their household; which to Clear's surprise that his beloved has insisted it to be placed in his room. Sitting on the table is the picture of his grandfather, the man who gave him life. He looks at the photo with a saddened expression.

His only treasure. His only _clear_ treasure of his Grandfather's.

"Grandfather… The images in my head.. They kept on replaying in my head whenever I sleep."

He sits down on his bed with head hanging low, and he remains silent for a few moment.

"I'm scared Grandfather. I'm scared I'll be hurting Aoba-san soon…"

He glances up at the mirror; an alien-like glint shines in his eyes;

A glint that reflects a pair of certain _twins_.

Aoba wakes up the next morning to find himself in his own bed, staring at the ceiling. He sits up, slowly remembering that he was sitting with his snowy white haired beloved, listening to his personal favourite lullaby. A sudden familiar pang of headache strikes him in the head and he holds his forehead, trying to balance himself for a moment.

"What was that… just now… "

Shaking his head, he reaches for his duffel bag on the floor and looks for his medicine. After popping a tablet onto his hand, he stares at the blue pill for a moment. It has been, indeed awhile since he had headaches ever since the Platinum Jail incident and to have such headache after about two years is a surprise to him. Taking in a deep breath, he pops the pills forcefully without any liquid assistance and reaches out for his Allmate that's sleeping near his bed and boots him up.

"Good morning, Aoba."

Smiling meekly at the Japanese Spitz in his hand, he puts down the Allmate on his bed.

"Morning. Ren, the headache came again."

"How are you feeling? Is it that painful?" Ren muzzle nearer to his owner, concerned.

"Not so good but still bearable. I just ate the medicine so I should be alright in a few minutes"

"That's good."

He ruffles the Allmate, gets off the bed and heads downstairs.

The smell of something's cooking quickly fills his nose as he escalates down the stairs and makes his way to the kitchen.

The figure in white stands in front of the stove with an apron on, stirring the pan skilfully while humming to himself. Aoba stands by the doorway with his arms crossed, amused by his beloved's action. It took a while for the jellyfish persona to take notice off his presence and he grins widely at his beloved.

"Good morning Clear." He greets.

"Good morning Aoba-san. I'm making pancakes now. It will be done shortly. Please, have a sit first."

Aoba smiles and takes his seat by the table.

"Where's Grandma?"

"She went out to meet the community members earlier this morning."

"I see."

Clear scoops up the last piece of pancake from the pan, stacking it on top of the other pancakes and proceeds to the table. He has prepared the plates and utensils on the table in the beginning. He plates a slice for Aoba and pours an amount of syrup before handing it to his beloved.

"Thanks."

Clear smiles and he plates a slice for himself and they both dig in their meals.

Aoba compliments his cooking as it has gotten better and they chat about how is Clear doing as a worker at Mizuki's Black Needle shop.

Then suddenly…

"Aoba-san…"

"Hmm?" He wonders as he sips his tea.

"I feel like…."

He suddenly cringes in pain, dropping the utensils he was holding and holds his head. Alerted by this, Aoba quickly goes to him and holds him by the shoulders.

"Clear! Are you alright? What's wrong?!"

In his hold, Aoba clearly can feel him shivering in pain.

"I'm…. fine.." he said slowly in between ragged breaths.

Aoba, panicked, quickly goes to the sink to get a glass of water. However before the water could fill up the glass, he suddenly feels a pair of arms wraps themselves around his waist; a hot breath now against his ear.

"Aoba-san"

The blue hair's breath hitches at how close he is now to him.

"I am perfectly fine. More like, I am perfectly better now."

"Clear –"

Before he could answer him, his lips immediately are pressed against by the latter's as he's spun around to face him. Instead of the usual gentle, soft yet deep kiss, the kiss he is given rough and lustful; in fact, too rough. Clear's hand skilfully turns off the tap and grabs Aoba's wrist, squeezing it firmly so that the latter would let go of the glass he's holding in his hand before bringing it to his face; releasing him from their kiss at the same time.

Aoba's eyes widen in shock upon realizing when he takes a better look at his beloved's face. Clear's eyes have always been gentle and full of warmth, and now he is staring at him with unfamiliar, cold and emotionless eyes. A smirk graces his face, and it reminds Aoba of Clear's twin brothers.

Though Clear now bears the Alpha's body and their bodies are not much of a difference since Clear and the Alphas are created from the same series, which resulted they have the same face and body type; Tae has included his charm points – which is his two moles under the right side corner of his bottom lips – as the android series were intended to be created uniquely and his personality has overruled the traces of any Alpha's existence within this new body. In other words, it is nearly impossible for Clear to look and act like an Alpha.

The white-haired brings Aoba's wrist to his lips and suddenly bites down on it, making the other cringe in pain from the sudden attack. Blood trickles down from the spot he has been bitten and Clear run his tongue to the wound, sucking on it in at the same time; making the blue haired hiss in pain as his wound slowly starts to swell. Aoba tries to push him away but to no avail as Clear refuses to move away

"Clear… let me go… what is wrong with you.."

"I'm sorry Aoba-san… but I cannot do that. That is because…I'm no longer myself anymore."

* * *

><p>AN: That's it for now.~

Smut scene coming up on Chapter 3, and it will be up... very soon~ ^v^


End file.
